


My Toys

by NoirAngel011



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Charlie receives her three robot dolls.





	My Toys

The house was dead quiet.

Charlie was curled up in her bed, tears rolling down her face.

It was dark.

Pitch black.

This was all so new.

It was so scary.

Three year old Charlie got up from her bed, running to her fathers room.

She rattled the doorknob until Henry got up to open the door.

Henry picked his daughter up, carrying to his bed.

And for the rest of the night she slept with him.

The next morning, Henry set to work in the garage, building Charlie a toy.

She played with a rubber duck while her father worked, creating her a friend.

By the end of the day, Charlie had a new toy to protect her from the darkness of the house at night.

She squezzed the small purple rabbits paw, listing to her fathers sweet voice.

"I love you, Charlie." The rabbit spoke.

She hugged her new toy to her chest.

Theodore.

....

Over the weeks, Henry built more toys for Hus daughter, becoming more and more complex the more he made.

Next was a frog.

Charlie hated the frog.

The eyes scared her, the were to big and freaky.

So Henry took apart the toy, saving the parts for a future project.

That poor frog never did never see the light of day.

Hoppy.

....

A doll was next.

Designed tomllok like Charlie, she was amazing.

She had her own closer, standing at the end if Charlie tow other ones.

Charlotte and the doll had matching dresses.

She held a tea set running the track.

Charlie turned the wheel at the end of her bed and out came her doll, holding on to her tea tray tightly.

Charlie loved her the most.

She was so pretty and shiny.

As she was made just for her.

Ella

....

Lastly, Henry built a unicorn.

It was nearing Charlie's fourth birthday.

And the girl was obsessed with the magical ponies.

She talked about them all the time.

She had an I aginary friend that was a unicorn.

So why not bring her fantasy's to life.

He built the race house.

It was designed to look just as Charlie described her pet unicorn.

He ran a track in Charlie's bedroom.

Running around to a song you might hear on a carrousel.

Charlotte loved her pony.

She pressed the button beside her bed and he galloped, his eyes full of life.

He was by far her favorite.

Stanley.

****

_**Charlotte Emily** _

_**Loved Daughter** _

_**1980-1983** _


End file.
